


Little Mouse, Little Mouse

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Eye Contact, Fucked Stupid, Fucked Up, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Paternal Instinct, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebecca is a size queen and Sergei is just happy to help, Rough Body Play, Sexual Confusion, Size Difference, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: As she wandered through the Arklay estate, estranged from her team, Rebecca gets caught in a very precarious game of cat and mouse.[I'm back on my bullshit part #3973]
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Ivan | Tyrant T-103 Variation, Sergei Vladimir/Rebecca Chambers
Comments: 43
Kudos: 20





	1. Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senholo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senholo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Young Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697484) by [senholo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senholo/pseuds/senholo). 



_"Who is that?"_

At the time, she had hoped it would have been the last she saw of him -- his malicious aura slipping through the estate window and sending shivers up her spine even as far away as he was from her.

At the time, Rebecca wouldn't have known the little peak she had snuck of the stranger through the cracked glass would be a grand foreshadowing. 

Now, she held her gun in one hand tightly, her other clamped over her mouth so aggressively she felt her nails clawing into her cheek.

Trembling under the nearest console she'd been able to duck under, Rebecca tried to keep as silent as she possibly could. She had just barely caught a glimpse of the man's figure rounding a corner just as she had poked her head through a door. While he was sure he hadn't seen her, she had rushed for the nearest cover. An attempt at hiding in a closet was failed -- the old, antique dresser not opening for a stupidly-shaped lock. And just as she crossed out into the hall in an attempt to find a new room to hide in, she could hear heavy, huge footsteps growing near. A console table holding atop it a bowl of wooden fruit was her only salvation.

Rebecca's eyes clenched tightly as she focused on the sound of the boots treading closer and closer. Her stomach lunged down into her hips as she heard the wooden fruit above her beginning to rattle with each step.

Until they stopped.

Her eyes squeezed open slowly, brow furrowed so tightly it almost hurt to raise her lids.

And then she saw _him_. Bent at the waist, peering beneath the table, staring _directly_ at her. 

"A mouse!" He giggled, a devious grin peeling his lips away from his bright, white teeth.

Rebecca squeaked loudly, clamouring out from beneath the table and scooting on her hands and knees knees as she tried to create distance between them while stumbling to her tired feet.

"H-hey!" She shouted, turning on bumbling heels and raising her handgun pathetically, "Wh-who are you?!" 

The man's smile grew wider, arms swinging behind him to fold hands behind his back. His thick accent permeated every pore in the darkness as he spoke, tongue rolling across syllables strongly, forcefully.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Colonel Sergei Vladimir... I am an executive at Umbrella Pharm--" 

"Umbrella!" Rebecca recoiled, gun trembling in her small hand. She steeled her elbow, locking it in place and trying her best to seem somewhat in control of her knocking knees and goose bumped arms -- but the gesture was lost on the giant, who simply snorted a laugh in response.

Reaching out with a tremendous arm, he nonchalantly flicked the gun from Rebecca's hand with a thumb and forefinger. Her already-shaky grip immediately buckled when his strong digits came in contact with the metal, and it flew from her palm and clamoured to the floor a few feet away. 

"Even if you had shot me with that _puny_ thing..." He said with a _tsk_ , "Do you really think it would have done much?"

Rebecca hiccuped.

"Those bullets are probably the size of thumbtacks." He smirked, "I didn't know they sold special guns for _children_ in America. What is this country!"

The girl felt her heart beating uncomfortably fast, a clammy sheen of sweat beginning to cool her temples as Sergei began to close the distance between them in agonisingly slow, loud strides. All the while, at the back of her mind, Rebecca heard Chris and Wesker berating her.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Chris asked, disgust present in his voice.

 _'You're a police officer, Rebecca. Act like one!'_ Wesker chided.

The voices were once she'd heard more than once. During training, field missions, even street duty. No one at RPD treated her seriously, and all of them constantly railed on her for not acting the part a cop. Licking her lips and straightening her back, Rebecca cleared her throat before attempting the firmest words she was capable of.

"Y-you're under... arrest!" 

The Colonel stopped in his tracks, lips pursing over a small gasp.

He cocked his head to the side so his silver hair fanned out beside his face, unscarred eye widening slightly. 

"Really..?" He hummed, face moulded by faux-shock, "Oh dear."

Rebecca nodded firmly, clearing her throat, "Y-yes! Yes, you are under arrest!"

The older man sighed, shaking his head a bit, "Fine. But how do I know you're _really_ a police officer?"

"Wh... what?"

"Don't you have protocols?"

"P-protoc--"

"Don't you need to show me your badge and handcuffs to prove you're a police officer?" He snorted, insisting as though it were obvious, "How do I know you're not just some random psychopath running around my house?"

Rebecca mewed, cheeks inflating slightly like an indignant chipmunk as she recalled her first day of basic training, and that thick, thick manual they'd been forced to memorise as new recruits.

**_'S.T.A.R.S code 37(b), section 1.4(e):_ **

**_If a civilian asks you to demonstrate proof of your authority, you must comply,_ **

**_lest the Raccoon City Police Force come into disrepute with the public.'_ **

Quickly, her hands fumbled to her belt, and she thought herself quite smart for not taking her eyes off of the man, who had folded his hands at his waist in quiet calmness as she fished her handcuffs and badge wallet from her belt's back pouches.

"Y-you see?" She said, holding one item in each hand, "Look! I _am_ a police officer."

Sergei leaned in slightly, unscarred eye narrowing as he took in the details of the small, gold-plated badge.

"Hmm..." He mused, "I see..."

Perhaps too focused on feeling proud of herself for asserting her authority, Rebecca wasn't quite sure how she ended up in her own handcuffs a motion-blurred nanosecond after she presented them. The chipper click of the metal behind her sealed her fate before she had even realised what was happening, and her gaped mouth and widened eyes were as stuck on her face as her arms were behind her back. 

Even once the man hoisted her up onto his tremendous shoulder, her comical expression of unmoving shock remained -- and it was still there when he trotted her down the hall, up the stairs, and into a new, dimly lit bedroom that smelled heavily of citrus and old linens.

Only when he plunked her down on the creaky, antique bed did Rebecca's face finally change -- eyes wrinkling and lip trembling as she coughed up tiny sobs that danced between hyperventilation and bratty whining. 

Sergei sighed loudly, standing over the bed with a fist on each hip.

"Stop crying, _mysh_ , you did this to yourself."

Rebecca hiccuped a loud sob, tears finally beginning to stream down towards her temples freely.

"What is a _malyshka_ like you doing playing police officer anyway? Running amok out here?"

Rebecca's jagged gasps geared up into a full-blown bawl, pathetic sniffles and weak thrashing accompanying the sinking realisations running through her mind.

Sergei sighed loudly again, shaking his head. He clucked his tongue, turning on the heels of his boots and striding across the room towards the door. As he circled the frame into the hall, he cast some bellows in Russian through the darkness. 

Rebecca tried to lift her fear-hazy head, and regretted the moment she did. 

Two tremendous, grey-fleshed monsters waded through the open frame at Sergei's ushering. Though they looked human, they clearly weren't. Rebecca gasped and shook her head, protests catching in her throat as she watched them take post on either side of the only exit in the room. Sergei poked his head through the frame, grabbing ahold of the doorhandle as he did.

"Don't mind Ivan!" He said chipperly, "They will just stand here and make sure you are not causing trouble."

And with that, the door closed, muffling the bellow of anxiety Rebecca cast out behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH I KNOW. I KNOW YOU ARE UPSET AT ME FOR NOT HAVING RAUNCH IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT PLEASE BE ASSURED THERE WILL BE RAUNCH.
> 
> And yes! Rebecca and Sergei do have a brief overlap. We see that in Umbrella Chronicles, where she watches Sergei and Ivan outside at Arklay.
> 
> SHOUTOUT TO SENHOLO who not only inspired this fic with their amazing Young Love, but put it in my hands to write with. THEY ARE AMAZING.


	2. Mouse Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats play with their food before they eat it.
> 
> [Warning for LONG CHAPTER]

Rebecca had resisted sleep as long as she could. 

She had sobbed herself dry, taken a hazy, nauseous break, and then sobbed herself dry again.

Occasionally, she'd peer down the dimly lit room towards the creatures Sergei had left to shutter any hope of an exit. She was perversely grateful that they stood in silent -- pin-straight and entirely unmoving. Had one of the ghastly creatures even come an inch closer, Rebecca was sure she'd have fainted.

Eventually, after hours of on-again-off-again struggling and wailing, exhaustion and depression took her. It didn't help that the pillow she was lain on wasn't particularly uncomfortable, and the screams and sobs had depleted every physical resource she had. She curled onto her side, and drifted off, jagged interruptions of her sleep coming with the creaks and cracks of the old estate. 

The nth time she was interrupted by pure, unconscious intuition, her heavy, stinging eyes fluttered open to the scent of cigarette smoke and the cologne she'd inhaled from Sergei's clothes after he'd draped her over his shoulder.

" _Dobry vecher, myshka_!"

Immediately, she jerked up, shuffling across the bed hazily until she very nearly fell off the opposite edge. It took a moment for her to realise her hands were no longer bound by her handcuffs. 

As she blinked the still-dark room into focus, she recognised the form of Sergei sitting on the armchair on the side where she'd been sleeping. A cigarette was dangling between two fingers in one hand, with a glass of clear fluid in the other, arms draped over the sides of the chair lazily. 

Rebecca's hands grabbed for her utility belt, only to find it had been removed, along with her knife sheath and most of the pouches she'd snapped along her legs and arms. How he'd managed to do it without waking her upset and irritated her even more. 

"Your friends are causing quite a ruckus out there!" The Colonel said, drawling casually as he raised his cigarette to his lips.

"Yeah? And they'll b-be here soon! T-to save me!" Shredded from an evening of wailing and whining, Rebecca's voice was raspy and jagged. The older man simply smiled at her meekness, extending his arm and holding out the glass for her to take.

At first, Rebecca wanted to resist. Sergei swirled the liquid around in the cup enticingly, the ripples through the clear liquid causing the girl's mind to practically scream with need. Her lips and tongue were so dry she felt them sticking to the insides of her cheeks as though her mouth was full of cotton. Eagerly but cautiously, she snatched the offered glass, downing the liquid desperately in a single swallow before realising it most certainly hadn't been water. 

"Gah!" She sputtered and choked, dropping the empty lowball to the floor, a caustic burning attacking her already-abused throat, "W-what was that!? Poison!?"

Sergei bristled, "Poison? How dare you. That was a very expensive, imported vodka!" He pursed his lips, "I was trying to be a gentleman."

The Colonel pointed across the room to an open door Rebecca hadn't noticed before. He rolled his unscarred eye as though irritated, "There's a sink in there if you want _water_ so badly."

Rebecca lunged off of the bed, shaky legs stumbling into the small, en-suite bathroom. She quickly turned the taps on in the round, enamel sink, dipping down to drink from the stream greedily. Minutes must have passed before she got her fill, relief washing through her as the dryness in her cheeks abated.

When she stood, she caught a glimpse of herself in the oval mirror hanging over the sink. She looked ragged -- eyes reddened and hollowed. Her hair was tousled and knotted, dampened to one side from her impromptu nap. 

Rebecca poked her head out of the door, furrowing her brow so as to attempt a glare.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Don't come near me!"

Sergei shrugged, "Please."

Rebecca slammed the thin, narrow door, fiddling with the old, rusted lock for a few moments before giving up with a huff.

Immediately, she began to scour the room for anything -- vents, tools, pills, whatever she could muster... But there was nothing. An air conditioning grate on the ceiling caught her eye, but just as she assessed it closer, Sergei called to her through the door.

"Please don't try that, mouse!" He called, impeccable timing irking the young girl, "It just goes to the other bedroom, and Ivan can be there faster than you can!"

Rebecca groaned, finally settling on using the toilet as she'd previously insisted she were doing. After, she peeled off her filthy gloves and tossed them to the floor, scrubbing her hands and face as clean as she could with warm water. She tried to unknot her hair with her fingers, combing digits through it until it looked somewhat less like a rats nest. When she slowly opened the door, she poked her head through the frame to ensure Sergei hadn't moved from his chair before slipping out of the crack and rushing to the nearest corner of the room. She turned her back to it, sliding down the wall and balling her knees up against her chest. 

Sergei peered across the bed curiously, cocking his head to the side, "What are you doing, tiny mouse?"

"Just stay over there! Don't touch me!"

"Mmm, okay." The amusement in his voice grated on Rebecca's temples. 

Silent seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to more. 

Sergei contently puffed on his cigarette, taking small, conservative sucks of the long, thin, white tube. He watched the girl closely through the smoke that was whisping up through the air, a smile pulling at his scarred lips as he saw her legs slowly drop to stretch out in front of her, a dopier and dopier expression coming over her puffy face. 

"You drank too fast, mouse."

"Hmm?" She mewed softly, almost forgetting about the vodka she'd poured down her throat earlier in her desperate attempt to get hydrated, "Oh..."

"Perhaps you should come back to the bed."

"N-no!" She shook her head, "Leamme... here..."

"Come to the bed, mouse. It is more comfortable than the floor."

Rebecca groaned childishly, frowning cutely and slipping onto her hands and knees. She crawled to the frame, grabbing the top as though she were climbing an impossible mountain, and pulled herself up onto the mattress with a grunt. She plopped onto her back, arms and legs outstretched beside her like a starfish.

"You should just-t k-kill me!" She hiccuped suddenly, catching Sergei mid-puff of his cigarette, "I-I d-don't have any _DUMB, STUPID_ intel for you!"

Sergei didn't respond, the grin on his face pulling wider.

"I'm a-a n-nobody."

The Colonel chuckled, plucking the cigarette from his lips and patting it out directly on the table beside him, "Oh, _kroshechnaya mysh_! Don't say that about yourself."

Rebecca nodded dopily, "It's true." The girl rolled onto her side suddenly, lazy finger pointing through the air, voice hushing down to a whisper, "Did you kno-w that t-they don't give me the k-key to the filing cabinet because they-they're scared I'll spill juice in it."

Sergei leaned forward and propped his elbows up on the bed, setting his chin in his fists playfully, "Oh?"

Rebecca nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"They are very cruel to you."

Rebecca quickly changed, shaking her head, "No! T-they're my friends." Her voice quieted, eyes dropping to the mattress, "I-I'm just a **_fuckup_**!"

Sergei's silver brows cocked, a comical pout outrunning his lower lip as Rebecca continued.

"I-I'm just a stupid, no-good _fuckup_!" The girl's voice began to crack, "I p-put everybody in d-danger all the time! I'm useless!"

"Oh, _malyshka_!" Sergei half-giggled, half-sighed, watching crystalline droplets cascade down Rebecca's flushed cheeks, "Don't cry, tiny mouse!"

The older man scooped the girl with an arm, pulling her closely. Her depression and vodka-weekend body slid across the bed easily, and she cascaded into Sergei's chest with a sob, clutching at the felt fabric there before releasing a bellowing whine.

"I-I can't d-do anything right!" She cried, "I can't even a-arrest s-somebody! I'm n-no good at anything!"

Sergei sighed, "Do you want to arrest me, _mysh?"_

Rebecca sniffled, a string of snot drooling from her nose and rubbing into the older man's chest.

"I will let you, if it makes you feel better."

"R-really?" She mewed.

" _Da_." Still cradling the girl's body with one arm, Sergei reached behind him and snatched the handcuffs he'd _confiscated_ from her earlier. He casually handed them to her with a grin, watching as her tiny hands coiled around the metal links in tepid acceptance.

Slowly, Sergei let Rebecca go, standing nonchalantly, and holding out a wrist. 

"O-oh..." Rebecca peeped, opening one of the cuffs and circling it around the older man's tremendous wrist. The metal band was stretched out so tightly it was barely able to catch on the first lock when she squeezed it closed.

Sergei turned, holding his other wrist behind him, but Rebecca realised quickly the links were too short to reach. Sergei let Rebecca fiddle with the conundrum for a moment, amusement plastered all over his face.

"Ah -- perhaps you should... lock me to something instead?" He suggested, prompting immediate agreement from the intoxicated police officer. 

"Y-yeah. I'll just..." Rebecca looked around before deciding on the nearest bedpost, drunkenly oblivious to the clear fact it wasn't closed at the top, and Sergei would have simply been able to pull his handcuff over the post, "Here."

Sergei sat on the bed, accommodating for the short reach he now had, "Very good!"

"Really?"

" _Da_!" Sergei beamed proudly, "You did the best job arresting me of anyone who has ever arrested me!"

Rebecca's eyes grew wide, a small smile tugging at the corners of her flushed lips, "O-oh!"

"Now what?" Sergei hushed.

"I have to... to read you y-your rights!"

The Colonel nodded, swinging his legs up onto the bed and lying back, wrist still dangling in the air from where it was haphazardly cuffed. 

"Y-you have the right to remain silent..."

"Can anything I say be used against me in a court of law?"

"Yes!" Rebecca nodded, "But you have the right to a lawyer..."

"Mm, I think I would like one of those..."

"If y-you can't afford one, I can find one for you, I-I think."

Sergei smiled brightly, "Thank you, mouse! That is very kind of you. Is that all?"

Rebecca nodded again, folding her hands on her thighs as she knelt down beside the older man's body, so broad that almost flanked the entire bed.

"May I sleep?" The Russian asked curiously, "I am quite tired-- Or is that not allowed while I am arrested?"

"N-no... You can. But when my team comes, you'll-- you'll be taken away! Okay?"

"Of course." Sergei affirmed, sighing loudly, "Well, do you mind helping me take off my jacket? It is very heavy and uncomfortable."

Rebecca nodded, reaching out and fiddling with the golden fastenings on the breast of Sergei's jacket, wiggling the metal from the fabric. She counted five, before reaching the band of a thin, leather belt that she immediately unbuckled the claps of. As she pushed the material to either side of Sergei's chest, a rosey haze came over her face as she sighted bare skin. 

"Don't mind me, mouse!" Sergei chirped chipperly, "I was in a rush this morning and didn't have time to put on an undershirt. You all caused quite a stir around here."

"Sor--" Rebecca began softly, fingers tugging at the white-lace cravat around the older man's neck until it fell open as well, parting to reveal a ghastly scar. She stopped and gasped, "Oh! Oh dear!"

Sergei chuckled, "No need to be alarmed, it is long healed."

Rebecca leaned down to assess the ragged, poorly-fused skin, involuntarily letting her fingers dance along the ruined flesh, "This was bad."

"War is bad, little mouse." The Russian said solemnly, "Even here -- it is no place for small girl like you."

Rebecca didn't respond, somehow suddenly enticed by the grazing of flesh-on-flesh; Hypnotised by the thick, strong tendons bounding in Sergei's neck. They were thicker and longer than her fingers, the man's incredible size coming into perspective for her. Her eyes fluttered down the tendons, grazing across the strong, thick collarbones jutting out at the base of his neck, before trailing to whatever she could peer of his chest without moving her head.

Her hand darted back into her lap, the rosey flush on her cheeks growing brighter. 

"D-did I search you?" Rebecca suddenly shook her head, "I'm supposed to-- to check for stuff. B-but I forgot If I did..."

" _Nyet_!" Sergei said, "I do not believe you did."

Rebecca's little fingers wiggled their way into Sergei's right pocket, tugging out a pack of cigarettes and an old, zippo lighter. 

"D-do you have anything t-that could hurt me?" She asked, reaching across Sergei's wide hips to prod his way into his other pocket, "Anything sharp or..."

Rebecca stopped mid-sentence, swallowing loudly when her fingers brushed _something_ pressed up against the side of of Sergei's pocket, "B-big."

"Hmm?" Sergei peeped in amusement, eyes closed and smile wide on his scarred face, "What was that, mouse?"

Rebecca's fingers lingered despite the mangled look of awe and embarrassment on her face, the tips of her thin, short digits grazing the firm, thick mass separated from the pads of her fingers by a thin, thin wall of fabric.

"Did you find something, mouse?" Sergei pursed his lips in amusement, eyes still closed softly, "I didn't think I had anything in that pocket..?"

Rebecca cleared her throat, suddenly feeling warm, "No! It's empty!" She blathered quickly.

Sergei lifted his head from the pillow, eyes fluttering open as his grin grew wider, "Then why is your itty-bitty paw still in there. Hmm?"

Rebecca squeaked, eyes widening even more as she darted back, ripping her hand from the fabric of Sergei's pants. 

In an instant, she felt an arm wrap around her back, Sergei having simply lifted his wrist and unhooked the cuff from the short bedpost. She was tugged down, falling flat onto Sergei's chest with her own. Her face burned heavily, the vodka beginning to shake from her blood and greater realisation of the situation she'd put herself in trampling through her mind in a stampede of shame. 

"Now, now, mouse. Don't be embarrassed." Sergei purred, the dangling cuff bouncing as he stroked his tremendous hand up Rebecca's back, the girl having frozen up in a mix of horror and humiliation, "We all have _needs_."

Rebecca shivered, shaking her head, "N-no, I just--"

"You've already said those _bullies_ at the RPD treat you poorly, hmm?" Sergei mewed cutely, "They probably neglect you in _other ways_ , too, don't they?"

Sergei's heavy arm around her shoulders kept her firmly planted to his chest, Rebecca feeling his muscular flesh against her cheek, which were burning so hot she felt as though they were going numb. Just faintly, she could feel his heart beating. 

"You're so tiny, no one pays any attention to you, do they, little mouse?"

Rebecca whined softly as Sergei's fingers combed across her lower back.

"I bet you've even tried to get the men's attention by dressing up, haven't you? " Sergei purred, "But they just look you over for the _big-titted_ blondes."

Even though she knew he would have had no way of knowing, Rebecca immediately recalled the RPD basketball tournament. She had tried to wiggle herself in to the shortest shorts and tightest bra -- even padding it with toilet paper in an attempt to perhaps catch the attention of one of the officer's she'd had a crush on. But it was like she had been invisible, no one but Jill complimenting her, her crush actually asking if she knew if another one of the girls was single. 

She had gone home and cried, never feeling so dejected. 

Rebecca huffed through her nose as the words and memories cycled through her head. They played and prodded at her, plucking at every chord she didn't want to be plucked. A moment of jagged breaths passed through her, until, with no limit of frustration, she decided to _decide_.

"Fuck it." She murmured, sitting up quickly and with enough force that Sergei's arm fell from her back. Immediately, she hooked her hands under the hem of her dirtied, white shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the floor. 

Sergei chuckled, slipping a hand under his head in casual amusement as he watched Rebecca stammer through stripping her uniform off, unbuckling her belt and kicking away her fatigue pants until she was adorned in nothing but socks and her plain, grey sports bra and briefs. Immediately once done with herself, she lunged at Sergei's belt, a concentration on her face that prompted a full-belly laugh from the Russian.

She tugged at the thick material of his pants, pulling and pulling, trying to wiggle them down his tremendous thighs. Adorably, the pink tip of her tongue began to peep out of the corner of her mouth, brow furrowed ever-so-slightly as she dedicated effort to the task at hand. Sergei lifted his hips slightly, letting her more easily pull the fabric downwards. Once low enough, she grabbed at the band of his boxers, taking a deep breath before puling at them.

Her bravado was immediately stalled by the sight of his naked erection, the size immediately putting a clog in her throat that weighed heavily like lead. 

"O-oh..." Rebecca's cheeks flared up again, the soft, pastel pink that had settled in them burning back to a beet-red. 

It was _huge_.

Rebecca figured it was easily the thickness of her forearm, and it might have almost been that long. 

Her experience had always been limited to the bottom of the pile with the opposite sex -- short men, ugly men, weak men, drunk men too inebriated to do much more than grope her and piss on her carpet. She'd never been with a _real_ man, never mind one so much more massive than herself.

"What's wrong, mouse?" Sergei's amused voice caught her from her thoughts, a firm hand on her shoulder pulled her back down onto his chest, her boney legs grasping onto either side of his hips. 

The hand slipped down her back firmly, Sergei's thumb dragging along the fabric of her bra as it passed. Rebecca nestled her lips against the older man's collarbone, nose tucked in the dip there, breath raggedly whimpering from her as she felt fingers slip beneath the band of her ugly briefs.

"O-oh _fuh_..." 

Her hips bucked back, toes curling against Sergei's legs as she felt two long, thick digits push down across her cunt, pressing against the delicate folds as they cupped towards the front. Rebecca groaned loudly, fingers grasping at a fistful of Sergei's coat, tugging at the material jaggedly. 

"Poor, desperate mouse." Sergei purred, fingers petting either side of Rebecca's button-like clit, stretching and rolling the moist flesh there in small, pulsing strokes, "You were just looking for some excitement this whole time. You knew you were wandering into the trap, didn't you? You _wanted_ to."

Rebecca wanted to protest, but her mouth could do nothing but pass warm breaths and little whimpers. Involuntarily, her hips began to press against the touch, pushing back into every pinch and squeeze of the throbbing flesh around her clit. She could feel Sergei's cock pressing into her inner thigh with each jerk of her hips, every brush with the hard organ intoxicating her a little bit more.

"You're getting quite wet, little mouse." Sergei whispered, a satisfied smirk on his face. He began dragging his fingers between the girl's thick folds, spreading the juice that was practically gushing from her. He could feel her throbbing, the muscle of her opening twitching hungrily, pushing and quivering with every agonisingly slow pass he made there.

Rebecca rolled her head into Sergei, a steady stream of whines squeaking from her stupidly as she continued to buckle into the touch. Her hands wandered over whatever part of the man she could grab onto -- his arms, neck, even curling through his hair. She could feel his heart beating harder, echoing up into her ear and matching the electrical currents coursing through her guts. 

When he slipped his fingers inside of her, the squelching was audible. A gush of juice leaked around them, soaking into her underwear. He hooked his fingers in deeply, pushing them against her inner wall, up towards her belly button.

"O-oh my g-god!" Rebecca cried, words muffled as she dug her lips into Sergei's chest, She kicked and twitched, grinding her legs against Sergei's hungrily as she pushed back into his touch. 

"So tight, little mouse!" Sergei grinned as he watched Rebecca twitch and gyrate against him eagerly, "You haven't been fed at all, have you?"

Sergei grabbed the back of the young woman's neck with his free hand, using his grip inside of her to flip their positions, lifting her slightly before tossing her back onto the mattress to lay flat. Rebecca gasped loudly as she was manipulated, falling weakly where she was set and splaying herself immediately, thighs spreading in desperation as he slipped his fingers from her and pulled his arm from behind her back. 

"N-no... put-t it ba-ack!" She whined, gasping through her pathetic demand.

"Stop squeaking, mouse..." Sergei mewed softly, firmly grasping the band of Rebecca's now juice-stained briefs and ripping it in one clean grab, tearing the cheap fabric down the side until the briefs were shredded open, lax tears of fabric hanging between Rebecca's legs. The sight of her swollen, glistening cunt crowned by her defiled underwear was practically moan-inducing for Sergei, but he controlled himself still, hands sliding up her hips and dragging along her belly until he arrived at the band of her plain training bra. He pushed the fabric up until it slipped over the small, barely existent bumps, little, hard nipples revealing themselves atop the soft mounds.

"So small, _malyshka!_ Just like the rest of you."

Rebecca peeped indignantly, "H-hey..."

Sergei smirked, dipping his head down and planting a rough, long lick across one of the petit buds before closing his lips around as much of the plump meat as he could manage, sucking deeply. Rebecca shivered in response, eyes fluttering, lips trembling, and toes curling as her heels dug into the mattress. Almost involuntarily, her hand slipped between her legs, fingers pushing aside torn fabric to stoke at her clit, cunt becoming perversely desperate for contact.

But seconds into lulling a rhythm, matching her presses and squeezes to Sergei's sucks, she felt fingers close around her wrist and push the hand away, pressing it into the pillow beside her head.

"W-wha..." She groaned, trying to tug her wrist away from the vice-like grip, but Sergei held firm, "Nnooo..." She groaned shaking her head. Sergei lifted his head, a devious smile pulling his flushed lips away from his teeth.

" _Nyet,_ mouse. You have to wait."

"No!" Rebecca whined brattily, pouting and squirming, "P-please?"

A slow lick of her other nipple sent another wave of electricity through her belly.

" _Nyet_ , mouse."

Sergei slipped his hand around her other wrist, pushing it upwards until he pinned it on the other side of her head, fully immobilising her with gentle pressure as he continued his perverse ministrations on her breasts. 

A long, slow lick. A deep, firm suck. A pinching nibble on the very tip of her nipple... and then switching his focus to the other, and repeating. 

Rebecca's sweet mews turned to soft, breathy moans, and her moans turned to desperate, vocal pleas. And only when she was thrashing against him, legs wrapping themselves around his hips and tugging him into her with as much force as she could muster, did he decide he would entertain the idea of complying with her demands.

"Plea--please! Please! I-- I need..."

"What do you need, mouse?" He growled playfully, planting kisses along her swelling nipples while he waited for a response.

Rebecca shook her head, cheeks stained red.

"I--I need... please..!"

"What do you need, mouse?" He asked again, continuing his kisses, intercepting them with little licks.

"N..noo... please..." Rebecca gasped a sob.

"Say it." Sergei lifted his head, unscarred eye glimmering devilishly as he watched Rebecca's twisted expression quiver through a mix of desperation and embarrassment.

"I-I nee-ed..."

"Mmhmm..."

Rebecca bit her lip and furrowed her brow, taking a deep breath through her nose before belting out a blather.

"I need you to fuck me! Please fuck me!" The words leaked out of her like water out of a cracked pipe, "I need to be fucked, please!"

"Good, good." Sergei nodded contently, lifting the girl's thin wrists by the grasp he had on them and pushing them back into the headboard. 

So lust-drunk, Rebecca didn't even notice he'd slipped off the handcuff she'd drunkenly applied to him. 

So lust-drunk, she didn't notice she was now the one in them... until she heard a very loud **_click!_**

Rebecca looked up over her head to see she'd been bound to the bars in the headboard, handcuff links weaving through one of the posts, securely fastening her to it. A heavy swallow following the realisation. She tested the confinement for a moment, tugging her wrists forward to no avail.

"O-oh..." She blinked down at Sergei. She hated the chill of obscene enjoyment that tickled her cunt as she watched a devious smirk grow wider and wider on the older man's scarred face, both of them now settling in to her confirmed utter powerlessness. 

"Now we can start, little mouse!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergei you manipulative bastard! TT-TT
> 
> Oh the next chapter is going to be so, so bad.


	3. A Mouse in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [oop looks like there's going to be one more chapter after this after all!]

Rebecca squirmed pathetically under Sergei's gaze, the _clink_ and _clack_ of her handcuffs against the bedpost complimenting the tiny, short breaths huffing past her flushed lips.

A tiny bit of anxiety was immediately injected into her lusty desperation, confusion tickling at the throbbing between her legs. Regardless, it didn't abate. In fact, it was getting worse. 

Sergei grabbed her thin, bony ankle, his fingers easily wrapping around the thickness of the tiny joint, and pulled her leg upwards with ease. He slipped it over his shoulder, turning his head to plant rough kisses along the flesh tucked beside his neck, leaning down slowly and trailing his caresses down the inside of Rebecca's leg. 

The young woman peeped a whine when he reached her thigh, tongue kneading the tender flesh deeply as it inched closer and closer to her exposed womanhood.

Rebecca's jaw clenched up, lips tightening around unreleased mews of embarrassment. 

"Y-you don't need to-- _gahh_!"

The headboard noisily bumped against the wall as Rebecca jerked on it, Sergei's smirking lips parting to dip a curious tongue between her wet folds, lapping the firm tip over her twitching entrance before plunging in agonisingly slowly.

The girl tugged raggedly on her bondage, hips bucking and leg rubbing against Sergei's neck as she was explored deeply. Sergei's tongue was thick and rough, curling against her walls while his lips closed around her clit.

Nonsense was spewing from her, a mix of half-formed words and cries, gut clenching under spasming groans. It was obvious she'd never been tasted before, and the sensation was unlike anything Rebecca had ever experienced. Sergei peered up at her as he continued, a smug expression on his slick face.

He let his tongue roll from her, lapping upwards to focus on her clit once more, sucking and prodding at it aggressively. Rapidly, Rebecca felt every muscle in her body tense -- an orgasm sending electrical shocks through every nerve in her body. 

"O-oh my--!"

Sergei chuckled in response to the trembling appendages and the stupid expression on Rebecca's face, lifting his head and licking his scarred lips like a predatory beast who had just ripped into a carcass. He could feel the muscles of her leg quivering into his neck, and the tiny, soft mews and whines squeaking from her made her belly tremble in such a way that he had to dip down again and kiss it before he slipped her leg back down onto the bed.

"Ah-- mouse. I can tell you've been neglected for far too long." He smirked, "Such a shame, we must make up for it."

Rebecca's mind was so hazy she barely acknowledged the words, fingers curling into her palms as her arms hung limply above her. 

Sergei snapped his fingers quickly and called over his shoulder in Russian. 

Rebecca's head lulled on the pillow, a satisfied smile curling the corners of her blushing lips. It took a moment to register the sudden presence of another, but her eyes snapped open and a gasp jerked from her the moment she caught sight of the tremendous creature now standing beside the bed.

Sergei immediately began to hush her, his voice dropping to a soothing purr.

"No need to be afraid, mouse, Ivan will not hurt you." Sergei said with a smile, hands reaching out to fiddle with the thin, white belt closure of the tyrant's limiter trench.

"O-oh, n-no... ahh... S-Sir..."

"That is very cute, you calling me Sir, mouse." Sergei beamed, ignoring the protest.

"N-no, I just... Umm..."

"Hmm?" Sergei slipped the belt off, tossing it to the side and having a quick exchange with the beast in Russian that led it to wiggle its shoulders from the coat. 

When the heavy material dropped to the floor and exposed the beast's body in full view, Rebecca felt a lump form at the back of her throat -- one far larger than that she'd tried to swallow when she first exposed Sergei. 

The long, thick cock was unhuman -- head tapered without a glans. The purple flush of arousal washed over it contrasted with the dark grey hue of the rest of its hairless, perfectly contoured skin. The bed sunk when it mounted it, following the silent directions being given to it by its Master. 

"B-but..." Rebecca hiccuped, "I thought..."

Sergei moved to her side, smile still firmly planted on his face, " _Da_ , of course, mouse. But I am an old man and only have so much..." He pressed his finger to his lip as he searched for a word, " _Vynoslivost_... stamina!"

"B-b-but I... already..."

Sergei snorted, hand darting down to press between her legs, finger nonchalantly plunging into Rebecca's cunt without warning. 

" _Gah_!" Rebecca's hips bucked up, mouth gaping as the sensation sent a new burn through her hips. Juice gushed out around Sergei's digit, slipping between her folds and dripping down onto the bed. 

" _Nyet_ , mouse. You are far from done." Sergei mewed, withdrawing his finger slowly as the Ivan settled between Rebecca's legs. The older man dipped down to pass his lips over the girl's ear, devious smile almost audible in his breaths as he brushed against the shell.

"You've been dreaming of a day like this, have't you, little mouse?" He whispered, deep voice sending a Rebecca's heart to skip beats dangerously, "I bet you finger your tight, tiny cunt in the shower thinking about being used endlessly."

"N-no..." Rebecca blushed, a tremble fluttering at her belly as the creature's hands squeezed at each of her thighs, pulling her into a better position closer in little tugs while it spread her legs widely.

"It must be torture for you, being around all of those burly policemen all day long." Sergei continued, unscarred eye flicking towards his Ivan to watch the creature settle itself, eager cock twitching to completeness as it took in the scent of Rebecca's lusty pheromones. 

"Mmph..." Rebecca's eyes closed, the feeling of Sergei's warm breath on her cheek sending her to utter ruin.

"I bet you've fantasied about being thrown onto a desk and used by a line of them!"

Rebecca whimpered, head craning to reach for more skin contact with the older man, so caught in his words that she didn't notice when Ivan had begun lining its cock up with her dripping entrance until it had thrust forward, haphazardly sheathing itself halfway inside of the small body. 

" ** _Ahh_**!!" Rebecca yelped, eyes shooting open and hips bucking up sharply.

A wave of pleasure-laced pain tickled up her spine, her entrance stretched taut around the alien intrusion. 

"O-oh, it's t-too big!!" Rebecca whined, shaking her head rapidly as the tyrant tried to force itself in further, "N-no! No!"

"Shhh, little mouse..." Sergei purred, nestling his nose into Rebecca's cheek. His hand snaked across the girl's stomach, fingers pressing into the flesh. As the Ivan continued its steady pushes, growing frustrated by the lack of depth, Sergei could feel the pressure of the insertion inside of her. He slipped his fingers downwards, brushing them through her bush of soft, curly hair and setting the pads on her clit. 

"You like being filled up, don't you, mouse?" He hummed, rubbing the delicate flesh firmly. Like he were flicking a switch, Rebecca's anxious protests sobbed off into soft meows, her hips twisting into the massive intrusion.

"Tell me you love it, _malyshka_."

Another rub, another jagged thrust. Rebecca could feel the cock prodding at her womb inconsiderately.

"Mmmph..." 

"Tell me."

Sergei's ministrations had relaxed her muscles enough so that with another, forceful thrust, the Ivan was able to fully sheath itself inside of her. The fit was agonisingly tight, and Rebecca quivered and gasped when her body gave into the intrusion, stretching and contorting until it felt as though everything inside of her had shifted to accommodate the creature between her legs.

A delirious smile pulled at the corners of her trembling lips, head rolling into the pillow, back arching contently as the Ivan worked into a rhythm.

"I-I l-love it..."

Sergei stroked her swelling clit harder, satisfied with the perverse noises of squelching flesh-in-flesh that was filling the room.

"Louder, _malyshka_." He whispered, lips brushing on her ear as he slowly sounded out the syllables. 

"I love it!" Rebecca yelped, voice practically vibrating, "I _l-love_ it!!"

Sergei chuckled, slipping his free hand beneath the girl's heavy, lazy head and pushing it up, "Watch closely, mouse!"

It was a perverse sight -- one Rebecca was simultaneously revolted by but found impossibly arousing.

The little bulge rising and falling in her lower belly with every thrust. 

The juices and cum gushing over the base of the Ivan's cock, just barely visible over her slick, tilted-up hips.

The way little red bruises were blossoming beneath the Ivan's fingers. 

The way Sergei's fingers were bobbing as he stroked, the tendons in his hand squirming with every little twitch of his digits.

Rebecca groaned and grunted deeply, hands grabbing at the headboard as the Ivan began to thrust harder and harder, the perfectly crafted abdominal muscles beneath its taut, grey skin rippling as its climax drew near. 

Sergei smiled when he saw Rebecca's legs throw themselves around the Ivan's waist, the girl suddenly feeling hot and desperate, her own orgasm rapidly building through her tightly tensing muscles. The feeling of her body clamping down around it sent the Ivan over the edge, his final thrust so deep and so hard Rebecca felt all of the breath knock forth from her lungs, tongue lulling from her gaped mouth. 

The cum spewing inside of her already-filled insides had no space to fill, immediately spewing from the seams of her stretched, swollen cunt, soaking onto the bed beneath her hips. 

The Ivan was huffing and roiling, the sounds coming from it like a stallion that had finishing breeding a mare. It withdrew slowly, more cum drooling from Rebecca's slackened hole as it did.

Rebecca knew she shouldn't feel proud of herself, but she did, unable to resist the little grin that balled her flushed cheeks.

"Very good, mouse!" Sergei peeped happily, fingers slipping from her clit downwards to assess the damage, running them between her sopping folds.

Rebecca sighed loudly at the sensation, whimpering and mewing, pushing up into the touch greedily. Every part of her throbbed, dancing between the numbness of overstimulation from Sergei's fingers and the _perfect_ kiss of pain emanating from her slack womanhood. 

"Do you think you've had your fill? Do you want me to stop, tiny mouse?" The older man asked, faux-consideration and concern plastered across his blushing face, already deciding he knew what the answer was.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REBECCA! Stop.


	4. A Mouse and a Rat

A small, clear part of Rebecca's mind was screaming at her. 

The proverbial angel on her shoulder was yelling -- throwing its halo at her, having an utter fit as she stared up into Sergei's smug face.

_'An Umbrella executive, Rebecca? You fucking idiot!'_

She knew she'd let herself be manipulated, and she knew she'd acted stupider than ever before, wrapping herself in a little bow and giving herself to her would-be captor through a series of increasingly impossible-to-reverse missteps. Missteps she also realised, with some degree of horror and shame, that she didn't quite mind she'd taken.

First drunk, then depressed, now cum-hazy and desperate for the older man to never stop touching her in the way she'd always longed to be touched and using her in the way she'd always longed to be used. 

But the part of her mind that recognised her utter failure didn't quite kick into her consciousness until the door to the bedroom opened -- slamming against the opposing wall roughly. Both of them turned to look at it when it did, and where Sergei chuckled delightedly at the scene, Rebecca felt as though the room had finally come into focus.

"C-Chris?!"

Her compatriot was being dragged by the shoulders, another Ivan pulling him into the room roughly. A stream of bloody drool was flowing down from a split lip, eyes wide and legs thrashing as they were lifted from the floor and he was tossed into the room further by the beast. 

"Rebecca!!" The S.T.A.R.S officer gasped, the scene before him sinking in slowly as the components of it registered one-by-one in his anxious mind.

Rebecca, in handcuffs.

Torn underwear. 

A creature like the one who had effortlessly disarmed him in the courtyard -- naked.

A man, one who he remembered from the briefing files, staring smugly at him. 

"Y-You fucking bastard!" Chris spittled pathetically, lunging towards the bed. An impotent move, one that was rapidly stoppered by the Ivan who had escorted him in grabbing him by the shoulder and tossing him to the ground roughly. 

"N-no! Don't hurt him! Please!" Rebecca begged Sergei, rapidly trying to sit up but finding it difficult in her current state of bondage. 

Sergei sighed loudly, barking at order at the Ivan twins in Russian. The one that had just used her began to dismount the bed, grabbing its coat and beginning to mechanically go through the motions of dressing. The other grabbed Chris by the hair, dragging him to a nearby armchair and forcing him into it with all of the awkwardness of a being who didn't quite know how to use one. 

Once the other Ivan had dressed itself, it joined its twin, each one grabbing one of Chris' shoulders and holding him down firmly until he wasn't able to move from the chair.

It was something of a relief when Sergei began to unlock her handcuffs, grabbing the key he'd left on the bedside table and rattling her free. 

The girl immediately tried to move off of the bed, legs shaky and unstable beneath her as she slid from the mattress and stumbled over to her pain-hazy superior. 

"C-Chris! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" She whined, hands quickly moving over her bra and pulling it down, a beet-red flush to her face. 

"What?" Chris breathed, swallowing deeply, "What are you talking about Rebecca?"

"I didn't-- I didn't mean t--"

Chris' brow furrowed deeply, incapable of processing the words Rebecca was blathering stupidly, "Didn't mean to? Rebecca..."

"I should't have! I know! I'm so sorry! I just--" Rebecca felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't know what I was thinking! And he... I just got... I'm sor--"

"You mean you weren't _raped_?" Chris whispered, voice hushed with confusion.

Rebecca's eyes widened, the girl suddenly realising she'd dug herself a very large hole with her naive honesty. Behind her, Sergei began laughing heartily.

Chris scoffed, the split in his lip dribbling a fresh bit of blood as his mouth twisted into a grimace-like snarl. 

"How could you be so **_fucking_** stupid!?" Chris barked, "You put your entire team in danger! We were all looking for you!! And now I'm--"

Rebecca's eyes began to leak their glassy wall of tears, the girl sniffling pathetically as she was berated loudly.

But a word cut through the verbal lashing, one that forced her head to turn back towards the bed.

"Mouse..." Sergei playfully called, requesting she come closer with a crooked finger, "Don't cry, mouse. Come here."

She didn't know why she listened, turning her back to Chris and shuffling towards the bed meekly. As she did, Chris yelled louder, accusations flying through the air she tried to ignore.

"Are you really going to let him treat you like that, mouse?" Sergei said firmly.

"But I did! I messed up!" Rebecca shook her head and whined, "P-please don't hurt him, just let him go."

Sergei clucked his tongue, "I am not going to hurt him, mouse. It was never my intention to keep you away from your teammates for long."

"R-really?" Rebecca mewed. 

"Of course!" Sergei smiled, "You were always meant to be on your way... Back to being the RPD _fuckup_."

Rebecca seized, eyes widening slightly, stopping mid-sniffle. 

Sergei continued with a sigh, "After all, I'm sure they would miss having someone they could blame for all of their mistakes."

The girl's hands began to ball into fists at her side.

"Someone they could ignore and mock for not being good enough..."

Her cheek began to twitch.

"For not being pretty enough."

Her throat began to squeeze shut.

"Someone they had to keep the filing cabinet keys from..."

Her jaw began to clench.

"... or else she'd spill juice in it..."

Sergei's slow, methodically chosen words began to prod at her temples like a migraine -- one that could only be relieved by turning to face her captive platoon leader, one who was still screaming obscenities at her.

With a puffed chest, Rebecca responded.

" _ **SHUT UP**_!" She stomped her socked foot on the ground. Chris immediately fell silent, his eyes widening, " _ **JUST SHUT UP**_!"

Behind her, Sergei successfully contained a devilish cackle.

"I didn't do anything wrong! It's not my fault _you_ brought us here!" Rebecca yelled, mustering as much volume as she could, "You let that _bitch_ Jill lead you by the _dick_ here! **_YOU_** were the one who put us in danger!" Rebecca huffed a breath, tiny lungs totally depleted, before continuing, "You listened to _Jill_ because you wanted to get _fucked_!"

Chris' expression contorted into a perfect mask of utter stupidity.

"Well, guess what, Chris!?" Rebecca prodded her chest with a finger, "I wanted to get fucked too!"

Slow, loud claps broke the two's eye contact, Sergei biting his bottom lip, utterly entertained.

" _Krasivaya! Prosto prekrasno_!" Sergei outstretched an inviting hand, "Come here, mouse!"

Rebecca rushed to it, bounding back up onto the bed with all of the eagerness of a jackrabbit. Sergei pulled the girl close, planting a kiss on the top of her tousled hair.

"Why don't we give your comrade a lesson, mouse?" He whispered, Rebecca's eyes fluttering up towards his, "Let him you are in charge."

"O-okay!" Rebecca sniffled a final time, hands sliding up the man's chest to push off the coat that was still hanging open around him. 

"Face him, little mouse. Let him watch you."

Rebecca smiled brightly, turning to drop to her hands and knees, clutching the edge of the mattress with clammy palms. 

Chris was sputtering dumbly, eyes unblinking in horror. 

"R-Rebecca... Wh--how could you..."

The girl ignored him, an electric shock of perverse pleasure beating through her as she watched Chris stumble emotionally between anguish and fear. 

Her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling when Sergei's fingers began playing along her cunt, a small moan pressing from her. 

" _Bozhe moy_! You are dripping." He chuckled, "My little girl has a little sadistic streak, _da_?"

The fingers plunged into her, Sergei working the welcoming entrance with two as he stroked himself. He couldn't help a chuckle when he realised Rebecca's moans were louder, more forceful than they had been before. Gone was the meekness and amateur anxiousness in her whimpers -- she was dedicated to putting on a sick show for the captive S.T.A.R.S officer. 

"Harder, Sir!" Rebecca shouted, pushing her hips back into his scissoring digits, "Fuck me harder!"

"You want to be fucked hard, mouse?" Sergei smirked, pulling his fingers out rubbing the juice they'd accumulated over his erection, "Are you sure?"

Rebecca groaned in discontent when she was suddenly empty, pouting audibly, "Yes!" 

Sergei's hand slid around one of her hipbones, "Tell your comrade you want to be fucked hard by me!"

Rebecca's eyes flicked to Chris, who was still firmly pressed into the chair by the Ivan twins, a gape-mouthed expression on his face. 

"I want him to fuck me, Chris." She smirked, "He's going to fuck me so hard... His cock is so much bigger than yours!"

Sergei paused for a moment as he lined his manhood up with the twitching cunt beneath him.

"Oh... ouch." He mused quickly, grimacing for a moment before resuming his focus on the task before him.

With a firm thrust, he entered her. It was a slow, strong thrust, one that just barely popped his head past the tight ring of sloppy muscle desperately awaiting him. Rebecca gasped loudly, eyes lulling shut immediately as she absorbed the sensation. 

It was electric. Even more than with the Ivan. In her socks, her toes curled, tongue licking across her bottom lip. 

"O-oh fu-fuck..." 

"Push onto me, _malyshka_." Sergei sighed contently, "Impale yourself."

Rebecca complied immediately, using her grip on the edge of the bed to wiggle and crawl backwards, every little movement giving her another inch of the long, thick erection.

Sergei kept still, hands on the girl's hips, applying gentle pressure, encouraging her as she shifted on increasingly shaky legs. Her cunt stretched around him, every push deeper resulting in a desperate trickle of juice to flow from her, squelching around his cock noisily matching her mews. 

Rebecca whimpered when his head hit her cervix. Further attempts to push back onto him were futile, her tiny body trying to prevent the massive intrusion as it had with the Ivan. 

"Well done, mouse! Let me help you with the rest." Sergei's praise followed his firming grasp on her hipbones, pulling back slightly before thrusting harder than he had the first time. 

"Fuck!! **_Fuck_**!" Rebecca squeaked, a bit of drool streaming from her lips.

"Almost, mouse..."

Sergei pulled back again, forcing his way in even harder. His cock struck its way against her womb, pushing it and forcing her body to accommodate him fully. Rebecca fell, arms buckling until she dropped face-first into the mattress, her hips still held up by Sergei's strong hands. 

She grabbed at the blanket, taking balls of the material in her fist, moaning deliriously as Sergei began to rhythmically thrust. 

"F-fuck yeah...!" She whimpered, toes clawing into the mattress, rolling her hips around his movements, mind going blank. Sergei smiled down at her, the muscles on her back twitching with every powerful slap of his hips against hers. 

"You're my little slut, aren't you, mouse?" He asked firmly, delighted at the gasp the filth brought forward from Chris.

"Ye-es!" Rebecca eagerly replied, burying her face deeper into the bed, fists jerking the fabric of the blanket desperately. 

"Say it, mouse!" Sergei commanded through grunts, continuing his deep assail of her body, "Say it so your comrade can hear!"

Rebecca lifted her head just enough to prop her chin on the mattress, hair tousled over her face, "I'm a fucking slut!" Through her bangs, she could just barely see Chris' face turn an even deeper shade of red than it had been. It almost matched the velvet stripes in the wallpaper.

"I'm a sl-- ohhh!!" Rebecca's words transformed to a delirious groan as she felt the effect of Sergei's cock pressing against her bladder. A trickle of urine dripped from her onto the bed. What would have been a humiliating affair for her was nothing but obscenely enjoyable, tears welling up in her eyes giddily. 

Sergei laughed, feeling her drip onto his thighs, entirely amused by what a mess the girl had become so quickly. 

"Fucked so hard you pissed yourself in front of your teammate, hmm?" 

"Y-yes!" She answered happily, "Yes, I love it!!"

"I know you do, mouse..." Sergei began to thrust even harder, his orgasm rapidly approaching as he felt Rebecca clench up around him, her muscles tightening with her own climax. 

The whimper Chris emitted when the two came simultaneously was delicious. The young man watched in horror as Rebecca arms thrashed and her feet kneaded the mattress, more juice streaming from her as she was filled by her second load of the night. 

A moment of silence passed between her and her illicit lover, one of her hands tenderly combing over his where it was still planted on her hip, holding her up. 

She never wanted him to pull away, contented with the sensation of being filled by him even as he softened inside of her. But eventually he did, leaning across her back to plant a quick kiss on her shoulder blade and another on the top of her head. 

"Show him, mouse." He whispered into her ear -- and Rebecca, lust-hazy and come-drunk, complied. 

She almost fell while trying to sit back, Sergei catching her so she could lean against his chest for support as she draped her legs over the bed and spreading them widely. She slipped her hands across her thighs, dipping them into spread her cunt lips from each side, head rolling back into Sergei's neck.

Cum drooled from her swollen, reddened cunt as she put on her perverse display, Chris trying to look away but incapable of reorienting his gaze for longer than a second or two before he had to catch another glance. 

"You look perfect, _malyshka_." Sergei praised quietly, "How do you feel?"

The girl grinned.

"Perfect."

~

"O-oh... Rebecca... W-what happened?"

Chris groaned, trying to sit up but failing at first. The man's head was pounding, and a hand darted up to grab it and squeeze as hard as he could, as though he were worried his skull could crack open at any moment from the sheer pressure of the throbbing.

He'd never know it was from a drug Sergei had administered an hour ago.

He'd never even remember Sergei, nor anything else he'd seen.

It had been a surprise to Rebecca when Sergei had offered her the proverbial _reset_ button, dangling a vial of some Umbrella concoction or another, one he told her would wipe Chris clean so she could star anew. 

She didn't know why it had felt bittersweet.

"You fell on the stairs and hit your head, Chris!" Rebecca answered innocently, her rehearsed answer mewing past her lips sweetly, "I brought you in here... I've been watching out for you!"

Rebecca slipped her arm around her comrade's back, helping him rise onto his shaky legs slowly. 

"T-thank you." Chris groaned, "W-where are the others?"

Rebecca shrugged, batting her eyelashes, "We've got to find them. Something is not right around here!"

Chris nodded, taking a deep breath as he stumbled towards the door, "You're right. L-let's go! We need to find J-Jill!"

As they left the room, Chris didn't notice Rebecca cast a glance over her shoulder.

Just barely, through the ajar bathroom door, she could see Sergei drying his hands on a white towel, winking at her through the mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERGEI YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD (pt. 2)
> 
> Well this was fun. I am not totally happy with the first chapters but this one turned out okay. 
> 
> Thanks again to Senholo for inspiring this, and thanks also to Pistolrush for inspiring me with her characterisation of Sergei in her fics (manipulation to a T). 
> 
> By our powers three, we are the stans of Sergei (pronounce that Ser-gee so it rhymes).
> 
> IT IS NOW 4AM OKAY BYE

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Будь что будет (Come what may)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426578) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple)
  * [Know Thy Enemy's Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728102) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple)




End file.
